


A Sleepy Liveshow

by superasia8



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Swearing, basically I haven't written fluff ever so I hope it is good, just a bit though :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superasia8/pseuds/superasia8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil come home from Japan and have the biggest jetlag ever. Is a liveshow a good idea then? Phil doesn't think so but Dan may be stubborn as no one else. Fluffly oneshot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepy Liveshow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, AreYouHaight and LovesReading (superasia8)  
> This is my first fluff ever because so far I've been writing angsty thingies.  
> But now I've got something different for you, I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Based on a conversation I had with yesiwritephanfiction once and a dialogue we made up that could actually take place between Dan and Phil.  
> Dan: I should do a liveshow.  
> Phil: You'll probably pass out live, I don't think that's a good idea.
> 
> WARNINGS: swearing  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dan and Phil as they're people in fact. This story is a work of fiction.

Dan was hella tired, that one he couldn't neglect . But he still wanted to do a liveshow. He felt as though it had been ages since he had done one and he really didn't like letting people down. The fact that he and Phil had come back from Japan a few days ago and both still had an enormous jet lag wasn't going to help at all. But any of it didn't mean Dan was going to let another liveshow slide.

He and Phil were laying on the sofa, cuddling. The tv was turned on, the volume set to low. Dan peeked at Phil. Seeing the other nearly asleep, he nudged him lightly to wake him up. Phil stirred and opened his eyes, turning his attention on Dan.

"I should do a liveshow," Dan whispered, glancing at Phil. He was afraid of his boyfriend's reaction but he was going to stand up for himself anyway. He really needed to do that liveshow.

Surprisingly, Phil only nodded in agreement. He stretched like a cat before his head fell down again on Dan's shoulder. Dan bit his lip as he gently started scrambling out of the mess of limbs and arms. Just as he was about to be free, Phil wrapped his arms around him again and brought him even closer.

"Not going anywhere, you're mine..." Phil mumbled through his sleep. Dan just felt the need to peck his lips. Phil was simply too adorable being asleep. So he brushed his lips against Phil's for a quick second.

"You're cute but I'm serious. I gotta do a liveshow," he now began to use a little more strength than earlier.

"No, you don't..." Phil whined, hugging him tightly.

Dan gave in for a moment, letting Phil snuggle into him again. He waited several minutes so his boyfriend would be asleep again before he got up again. This time, succeeding.

Phil was probably going to be angry with him later, Dan thought, but it wasn't that big deal, right? He was only going to talk with their fans about their Japan experiences, like Mount Fuji. He bet they were waiting for their stories from the trip.

He put a blanket over Phil and left his boyfriend a pillow so he wouldn't wake up that soon.

Dan went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He really did feel tired and some caffeine in his veins would do only good for him now. But just as he turned on the kettle, he noticed they've run out of the product. Dan groaned as he picked up some teabags and put them into his mug. He just hoped it would be enough to keep him up.

As he waited for the kettle to boil, he slowly dozed off. He thought about how comfortable his bed was and how it's good to sleep with Phil's arm draped over him. How safe and loved he feels every time he's in Phil's arms.

The kettle let out a loud  _ding_ and when Dan opened his eyes he realized he was practically laying on the cupboard, his head resting on the surface. He shook his head, trying to make himself feel less sleepy but it did nearly no good. He poured the water into the cup and turned to leave the kitchen.

Once more, Dan repeated to himself that it was just an hour and that maybe he'd survive. He wished to be in bed with Phil right now but what should be done, needs to be done. His viewers would be disappointed if he missed another liveshow again. He could already see all the posts on Twitter, YouNow or Tumblr. People would be so mad...

_Bang_

"Ouch," Dan said, rubbing his head. He opened his eyes and noticed he was in a hallway, just in front of the kitchen doors. Had he just walked into a fricking wall? Had he really done that?

He felt something wet sticking to his shirt and he looked down. He must have also spilled his tea 'cause it wouldn't be him then, right?

"Ugh, I swear if people aren't happy about this liveshow, I'm gonna..." he started but realized he didn't know what he could do. Dan made some more weird frustrated sounds to himself, wishing for his mind to become just a little bit clearer. It wasn't that much of a wish, was it?

After he finally took care of the mess he did, he reached his room and thanked that he made it there without any more obstacles. He sat down and began setting up his laptop, computer and camera when he felt quite loud thumps coming from the hallway.

No way Phil woke up that fast, Dan thought as he strongly believed the blankets he left would give him time to at least, log onto YouNow and start a liveshow. That way, Phil wouldn't have a word anymore.

Dan turned around when he heard the door opening. A half asleep Phil appeared in the door frame. He was rubbing his eyes as he yawned effectively.

"What are you doing?" he muttered, walking to Dan and hugging him from behind. Dan realized Phil must have been that much asleep on the couch that he didn't really agree to Dan's liveshow idea.

"About to do a liveshow now," he replied, tracing unidentified figures on his boyfriend's arms.

All Phil said was, "Mmmh..."

Dan closed his eyes as he explained,

"Kitten, I gotta do this liveshow now. I've got like ten minutes to prep everything and I just started and you know how long it can take to do this"

"Mmmhh..." Phil replied once again before he shot upright as the words hit him. "Wait, you're not gonna do a liveshow now, aren't you?" his voice sounded so accusing Dan needed to look down to avoid the stare he was given. He munched on his bottom lip before he actually answered,

"Well, I still have to set up everything before I do but, yeah"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Phil said.

"It's gonna be fine, Phil, it's only one hour," Dan tried to reassure his boyfriend but only got a stern glance in response so he added, "and then we can cuddle all you want, promise?" he used his most innocent voice for this and made the biggest puppy eyes he could. Phil's attitude began to lose as he gave in slowly,

"FINE," he said, sounding a bit upset. "But I still think you shouldn't do it. You're probably going to pass out live"

"Haha, and you're then gonna need to carry my unconscious body to your bed. How appetizing does this sound to you?" Dan winked at Phil and got hit by a pillow instantly.

"I ain't gonna babysit your sleepy ass," Phil retorted and Dan bit his lip as he thought of an excellent way to make Phil blush.

"You like my ass though so why not...?" he grinned widely as he watched Phil's cheeks become a furious red color.

"Shut up, Dan," Phil told, walking away from his room. Dan couldn't resist laughing loudly.

He finished setting things up needed for the liveshow when his phone buzzed,

_Gonna listen to your liveshow xo_

_Phil_

Dan smiled to himself, thinking about how precious Phil as a person was. He was literally sacrificing his own hour of sleep only to wait for him. Sometimes Dan couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Phil as his boyfriend.

He logged onto YouNow quite fast if you don't mention the few minutes it took him to remember his password. He saw his reflection on the screen and nearly groaned as he noticed how much messy his fringe was. Dan fixed his hair and checked if everything was working. The microphone, camera was good Now it was show time. He clicked Broadcast and smiled widely to the camera, watching the count of people grow with every next minute.

"Hey Tanya, hey i'mnottryingtoeatyourchildren, hey Sophie, hey everyone!" he laughed, sighing mentally. Even though he felt the stress of not doing a liveshow disappear, he felt more and more tired and as time went by, he was fluttering his eyes more and more to keep himself from falling asleep.

It couldn't end well, he guessed.

But it was just an hour, he repeated.

* * *

 

Phil sat cross legged on his chair with phone in his hands. The laptop was on the desk, turned on so he could listen to Dan broadcasting. He was playing Animal Crossing himself and when Dan would say something funny, he would laugh quietly.

"But Japan was amazing, guys. There is so much green there, like even in the city there's lots of trees... Oh yeah, Phil's selfie, haha," Phil smiled to himself. He always creepily turned on Dan's YouNow to listen and watch his boyfriend. Dan was always so happy when he was talking to his viewers. He didn't like though that Dan felt like he owed them to make a liveshow. Surely, they kind of do but he should have just get some sleep first.

It was 5 minutes for the liveshow to be supposed to end and Phil reaching level 7 in his game when he noticed the sudden silence. He glanced at the screen and saw that Dan was leaning on his desk, his head was out of the camera's reach. He wrinkled his forehead. The chat was crazy. He quickly got closer to the screen to read some of the messages.

_WHATS HAPPENING_

_I think Dan... fell asleep?_

_OMG WHAT_

_OMG DAN R U OK_

_DAN DAN DAN_

Phil shot up from his chair, nearly running to the other room.

As he entered Dan's room the first thing he noticed was Dan's slouched posture and his steady breathing and... was he snoring? Phil restrained himself from laughing, instead he walked up to the desk. He saw his face on the laptop screen and the chat going even crazier than earlier.

_PHIL SENPAI SAVE DAN_ , Phil needed to take a deep breath not to burst into laughter at that comment.

_WHATS GOING ON_

_OMG PHIL S HERE_

He quickly thought of what he should tell people, if anything. The situation was really ridiculous and he decided it would be best to just tell what was going on before everyone would jump to wrong conclusions.

"Hey guys, AmazingPhil here. We're gonna end this liveshow here," for a second he looked at the chat only to see someone picking up he used pronoun we and Phil rolled his eyes. "Dan's fine, he just," Phil laughed, his tongue poking out of his mouth, "fell asleep. I hope you liked that liveshow, maybe we're gonna make one together soon where we'll tell you more about Ja-, "he paused, biting his tongue. He was one second from telling Japhan, oh my gawd, what was up with him?

"Japan" he finished, smiling to the camera and glancing briefly at his boyfriend. He quickly said goodbye and ended the liveshow, making sure the camera wasn't recording anymore. He would rather avoid outing them like that.

"Dan?" he lightly shook the other boy but he seemed to be hard asleep. "Dan, honey? Oh my God, don't tell me I'm supposed to carry you," he mumbled to himself but wasn't annoyed, more than that he was amused.

He leant down and laid his arms under Dan so he could push him up. He nearly had Dan in a strong grip when...

"What the fuck, Phil?" He then nearly dropped down his boyfriend.

"Oh my gawd, Dan, I'm so sorry," he said, laughing in between each word.

"What the heck are you doing, Phil?" his boyfriend asked suspiciously, his eyes a bit sunken and teary from napping.

"You fell asleep in the last minutes of your liveshow," Phil told and watched Dan's face go bright. He laughed as the other face-palmed.

"I cannot believe I did that... Are you serious, Phil? Aren't you like, making some joke on me or something?"

"No, Dan, you just sort of passed out in one moment," he clutched at his stomach as he realized something, "Didn't I tell you though it can happen?" Dan only shook his head. His cheeks were red with embarrassment and Phil pecked one of his tomato cheeks.

"Ughh, I cannot believe that ten thousands of people watched me accidentally fall asleep during the liveshow..." he said through his fingers as he hid his face in his hands. Phil gave him a little pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry too much, Bear. It could always be worse. Like you falling asleep with your head in the center of the camera, snoring and having this bubble of snot coming from your..." Phil stopped talking as Dan shot him a death glare. He laughed loudly but squealed as Dan nearly hit him with a Haru pillow.

"I do not do any of this while I sleep!" Dan said sternly.

"Dannn! You can't just throw Haru at me like this! He's my doppelganger after all!" Phil pouted.

"Ghhhh, Phil! You're gonna get so much for this! I swear!" Phil squeaked as some plushie landed in his face again and he set to quickly run away, Dan following close behind.

"I swear you're gonna get it for this, Phil!"

"Okay, okay, you're cute while you sleep but you really should get something for that snoring you do! Sometimes, I can't really fall asleep and then-"

" **PHIL** **!** "

The end ^^

**Author's Note:**

> ps. No Haru's got hurt in the procces of making this little oneshot :D  
> Hope you enjoyed, I love reviews!  
> ps.2 actually and literally, I stole my brother's internet cable to publish it to appreaciate it! :P  
> Tumblr/Twitter: superasia8


End file.
